Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video)
"Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" is the eleventh Wiggles 10th Anniversary video. The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Synopsis The Wiggles sing all sorts of party songs, some traditional songs, and also some goofy dancing ones. Song List #Wiggly Party #Hoop-Dee-Doo #Little Children #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Fun on the Farm #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance #Wiggle Hula Plot The Wiggles and mascots introduce themselves as they stand on planets that move around with a space background. Song 1 - Wiggly Party Greg says Hoop Dee Doo! It’s a great time to be out. Wags sells newspapers while Murray is reading one. Dorothy gives Jeff an ice cream. Henry, Captain Feathersword, and Anthony are sharing some fruits. Greg announces it’s Wiggly Polka time! Song 2 - Hoop Dee Doo Jeff introduces the next song, which is great to march to. Song 3 - Little Children Greg's at a table with kids Madison (who is Greg's daughter), Nicholai, and Amelia as they build emu skirts out of paper, and using scissors and glue. And you can put a balloon on the back. Song 4 - Move Like an Emu Anthony is in the studio with Fernando and little Fernando. Anthony asks little Fernando what activities he does in Mexico and little Fernando shares some activities like spinning tops and playing marbles. Now they’ll all sing La Cucaracha. Song 5 - La Cucaracha Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword and the Captain comes in singing Quack Quack. Anthony notes that Captain has brought his pirate hat, vest, boots, and sword. Anthony explains that the Captain has brought his magical music pirate buttons that allow him to imitate all sorts of things. Anthony pushes a button; Captain sings like a rock singer. Anthony pushes another button; Captain sings opera. Anthony pushes another button; Captain acts like a robot. Jeff pushes the Chicken button. Murray pushes the Fast button, and Captain speaks quickly. Greg pushes the Slow button, and Captain sings and talks slowly. Anthony pushes the Eating Pasta button. Jeff pushes the Sleepy button and Captain falls asleep. Murray pushes the Relax and Read the Paper button. Greg pushes the Ballet button. Anthony pushes the Ant button. Jeff pushes the Bounce dance button. Captain sits on the floor and bounces around. Murray pushes the Owl button. Wags pushes the button that makes Captain act like Wags the Dog. Greg wonders what this Pause button does and pushes it. Captain holds a grin. Song 6 - Captain's Magic Buttons Greg introduces Dorothy and she’s going to show everyone a new dance called the Ooby-Do. (Madison and Hamish (Murray's son) are dancing in this.) Song 7 - Dance the Ooby Dooby with Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray is tuning his guitar and Greg gives some ideas on how to pretend to play a guitar, like using a tennis racquet or just your arms. Song 8 - Play Your Guitar with Murray Murray, Captain Feathersword, and Jeff are with some kids in some formal clothes. Murray explains how they’re pretending to have a wedding. Captain Feathersword is taking the photos. Kelly is a bridesmaid, and Joey is the best man. Jeff throws some confetti. Now it’s time for Marie’s Wedding. Murray’s Wedding? No no, Marie’s wedding. Song 9 - Marie's Wedding The Wiggles talk about wondering what to do one day and their friend Morgan suggests going to the Dublin Zoo. Song 10 - Zoological Gardens Captain Feathersword strums a guitar and sings badly while Henry does a hula. Henry is doing a new dance where he’s swimming. Captain joins along. Let’s all swim with Henry! Henry accidentally knocks Captain over. Oops, sorry! Song 11 - Swim Henry Swim Greg asks if everyone’s been to a farm when Anthony shows up in Captain Feathersword’s vest. He declares that there’s no need to go to the farm when the farm can come to us. He can do so with the help of the Captain’s Magic Buttons. Greg thinks that’s a great idea and tries a cow button. Anthony cries Cock-a-doodle-doo! Oops, that’s a rooster. Okay, let’s try the rooster button. Anthony acts like a cow and moos. Greg tries a sheep. Anthony barks like a dog. It looks like the buttons aren’t working right. Greg tells Anthony to take the vest back to the captain and get some overalls for the next song. Anthony asks to try one more thing. He yells “Whoo-Hoo!” and leaves. Song 12 - Fun on the Farm Murray notices Jeff is asleep. He gets everyone to help him Wake Up Jeff! Jeff explains he had a dream about being with the dinosaurs and living in a cave. Murray suggests using our imaginations to go back to Cave land. Song 13 - Caveland In this song, it features Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog and Henry The Octopus. Song 14 - Run Around Run Run Murray tells everyone to do the Wobbly Wobbly dance. Song 15 - The Wobbly Dance Anthony announces it’s time to hula but as he extends his arm to introduce Captain Feathersword he knocks him down accidentally. Captain gets ready and then sings a silly hula song, while Henry dances a hula. Anthony says how about a hand for the Captain; he extends his arm, knocking Captain over again. Captain gets up and they invite everyone to sing and dance. Song 16 - Wiggle Hula Closing with the credits showing the Wiggle friends that are shown on a split-screen. On the left side is their character. On the right side is the actor dancing along. Release Dates Australia - June 19, 2001 America - April 9, 2002 United Kingdom - April 10, 2003 Album The album "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" was released before the video in the same year. ''CD Songs *Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Gallery See here Promo Photos MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Move Like An Emu" FunontheFarm-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Fun on the Farm" LittleChildren-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture of "Little Children" LittleChildren-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Little Children" WigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Wiggly Party" Captain'sMagicButtons-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Captain's Magic Buttons" CaptainFeatherswordinHoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture FunontheFarm-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture of "Fun on the Farm" DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Dorothy in promo picture of "Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur LittleChildren-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" LittleChildren-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of "Little Children" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" Marie'sWedding-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the little kids in promo picture of "Marie's Wedding" DancetheOoby-DoowithDorothytheDinosaur-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids in promo picture of "Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" LittleChildrenPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Little Children" MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Move Like an Emu" Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles wearing party hats in promo picture Hoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles blowing candle on birthday cake in promo picture ShowImage.jpg|USA 2002 Cover Trivia *At the beginning of the Hoop-Dee-Doo song, Dorothy drops a piece of her ice cream on the floor. By the last verse of the first stanza, the ice cream and nearby buckets are gone! *On the ''Fun on the Farm video, Greg only has one of his overalls straps on. *This is the first time we see Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket in the "Fun on the Farm" intro skit since the time he used to play Captain Feathersword in the early pre-TV series Wiggles videos: "Wiggle Time", "Yummy Yummy" and "Big Red Car." The Captain back then did not have the gimmick of having the buttons produce different sounds and actions. *After the end credits, the US DVD release contains a preview of a colllection of Wiggles videos. *Jeff's Custom Maton mastersound guitar was seen *This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. The pants have trim of the specificated color then on. *This is also the last video to have the "Wiggly Flower" ending from Series 2. *Greg's daughter appears in the Move Like an Emu intro. *This is final the last video to have Shadow Projects Logo, that is from children's television series in 1997 "Bear in the Big Blue House". *This is the first Wiggles DVD to feature sign language. *Some people such as Daniel Celano thought that the promo picture showing the Wiggles, Henry the Octopus and a girl named Tayla is from "Swim Henry Swim" but Jacob Bergman realized it was from the deleted song: "Let's Spend a Day at the Beach" because these songs were filmed at the same time. *In "Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur", the song title is "Dance the Ooby Dooby". *"Play Your Guitar With Murray" didn't receive a song title until Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2001 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Birthday Videos Category:Videos that have Shadow Projects Logo Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Sign Language videos